


Eve,Eve

by Taste_yuli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli





	Eve,Eve

<<<<

艾米丽•拉克瓦有时还是会想起第一次见到莉娜•奥克斯顿的场景。

年轻的飞行员对她行了一个军礼，脸颊红彤彤的，墨镜下沿隐约探出几颗活泼的雀斑。

“早上好，拉克瓦女士！”

“早上好。”拉克瓦淡淡对她笑了笑，将装着狙击枪的琴盒放在飞机副驾上，面前这个新兵兴奋得出奇，她一眼就能看出来。

太久了，艾米丽记不清那次任务的飞行中两人之间是否进行过对话，莉娜大概对她说过些什么，称赞她的口红颜色、香水味道，询问她早餐的内容，或是其他的什么，那让当时一直盯着玻璃外云层的自己惬意又放松——一种无端的愉快——奥克斯顿是个很容易带来无端好心情的人。

像巴黎或是伦敦每一个阳光明媚的清晨，那种好心情，和推开飘窗便能闻到楼下可颂饼与摩卡香气的好心情一样来得格外轻易，也能将一个人包裹得很周到。它是一种全方位的、让人卸下一切戒备的舒服。

艾米丽其实并不是那么喜欢英国人，莉娜•奥克斯顿是她人生中，甚至包括所获的新生中，一个巨大的例外。无论出于高卢雄鸡天性的傲慢，还是出于对外向性格的生疏，她都很难想象会有那么一个若非公事合作，她几乎绝不会去主动产生联系的人，给她带来一种未曾有过的恬逸。

那与杰哈德坐在台下看她的芭蕾表演时她心中所产生的恬逸是相当的，却又不尽相同。它浅淡、飘忽、似有若无、不即不离直至变得自然而然，仿佛生来就是命中的一部分。

说到底，狙击手是有些想去怀念那种感觉的。

只是现在，无论是好心情还是“怀念”这种感觉，她都再也不能知道了。

 

<<<<

这是安吉拉半夜惊醒的第三次，这种情况并不是从守望先锋被迫解散才开始的，更早的几个月，甚至半年，她时常陷入折磨的失眠。

准确的说，是与莫伊拉•奥德莱恩正式分手之后开始的。

她从床上坐起来，拉开壁灯，自己映在对面换衣镜里的脸苍白得可怕，她揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，给自己点了一支烟。

安吉拉•齐格勒，你不想她，你也不再爱她了。她对自己说。但那样逼迫心脏的窒息感如此真实，如陷深海，她根本没法说服自己。

她披上外套，走出阳台，直布罗陀检测站外的海像一片梦魇的巨幕，浪潮声与灯塔微渺的一线光亮，于这巨幕下声嘶力竭地演出。

烟雾在夜色里很快被海风带走，安吉拉看见基地下层的阳台上，也站着一个穿睡衣的女人。

是那个每天都散发着活力与好心情的时间跳跃者。她也有需要夜半冷风才能排解的忧虑吗？安吉拉自嘲地想着。

年轻的博士很早就知道了莉娜对艾米丽•拉克瓦的感情，国王行动中受伤的女孩躺在她的医务室病床上，偷偷侧过头去让眼泪流进枕头里，被黑爪绑架的艾米丽回来了，而她杀死了自己的丈夫。

安吉拉上一次看见莉娜的眼泪还是“跃空者”试飞失败后，那时的她饱受时空解离症的折磨，一边沉默地流泪一边无数次接受着植入时间加速器试验品的苦痛。

她最后还是从那样的深渊回到了阳光下，那需要怎样一种坚强的毅力，安吉拉不敢去想象。而当这个永远停留在26岁的英国姑娘再一次落下眼泪的时候，安吉拉只觉得那些话仿佛道出了她自己所想的一切。

“她结婚了。但又怎么样呢？”

「她是个疯子。但又怎么样呢？」

“我爱她。不可遏制，不可终止。”

「我爱她。不可遏制，不可终止。」

“但即使我所期求的如此之少，我还是失去了关于她的一切，在她亲手杀死杰哈德的那一刻。”

「但即使我所期求的如此之少，我还是失去了关于她的一切，在她创造出Widowmaker的那一刻。」

 

莉娜•奥克斯顿远远望着直布罗陀崎岖的海岸岩壁，又想起了那个已经离她太过遥远的女人。

她想看这个优雅又冷漠的女人，只是安静地坐在自己身边，或者喝酒，或者吸烟，或者将一块蘸着开心果酱的面包送进嘴里，深色发丝高高束起，从纤长优雅的颈侧滑下来，遮住柔和的锁骨线条。

什么都不需要说。其实她们之间几乎也没有说过太多。

“我喜欢你的口红颜色，艾米丽，好看极了。”

这是她对她说过最多的话了吧，天底下只有她自己知道这短短一句话里包裹了多少柔情蜜意，她将自己对她的一切憧憬、胆怯、不舍、迷恋，通通藏在最平淡不过的问候与看似客套的称赞中，只有她自己知道这些话发自多诚挚的内心，如果有可能，她当然不想就这样，仅仅在总部走廊偶遇时对她说这些话，用无伤大雅的玩笑逗弄去掩饰自己的紧张；而是拥住她，亲自用唇去触碰她，让自己被那张精致面庞上最绝美的颜色沾染，仿佛只有这样，才能让她一度堕入死亡般灰暗的生命熠熠闪光。

 

<<<<

“你该少抽点，Mercy女士。”

“又是那一套对生殖细胞损伤巨大的说辞，难道你还能把你的遗传基因给我一半？”安吉拉把烟按灭在床头的玻璃烟灰缸中，回过头，眼里的笑意有些狡黠，“还是说，你更想要我的那一半？”

莫伊拉勾起一个安定从容的微笑，她知道对方话里藏着什么小小的坏心思：“永远别在一个基因工程的工作者面前说基因的不可能性，这些小东西一定充满你想象不到的潜能。”

说到这个话题后，天使的心情很明显有些躁郁起来：“以前在研究院时，你说好要和我一起继续研究纳米生物学的。”她对于莫伊拉选择的道路一直不甚认同，那些堆在书房的资料以及总部实验室里的实验标本，每每令她感到不安，并且与日俱增。但同时，她作为一个科学家，出于职业精神，她对另一个科学家的不懈努力也呈以最大的尊重。

“不过……拭目以待，我的造物主小姐。”

况且她爱她。

“不，不用创造一个新世界，我只想……在这个既定的世界里，创造那么一点新的东西就好。”莫伊拉纤长瘦削的手指划过安吉拉的胸口，往下轻抚，停在小腹上方，对方袒露的皮肤在晕黄灯光下，仿佛比蜜还要柔软，“能用一根亚当的肋骨，创造出夏娃就足够了。”

“我可不是你的亚当。”手指逗引出的痒引得金发女人瑟缩起腰身，她咯咯直笑，笑了一会儿又安静下来，揽住对方的脖子将她再一次拖进床榻所构筑的伊甸园。

那些不安最终还是于短暂平静后积压成疾，在日后成为她捅伤自己的刀刃。

 

很多年后，莫伊拉如期兑现了她对安吉拉的承诺，她和她所创造出的夏娃，就在医生面前，她最终还是看见这个趋近疯狂的科学家的研究成果了，然而这成果让她们之间天翻地覆，再不能回头。

“你抛弃了道德，奥德莱恩……科学不该凌驾于道德。”她这时已经不再叫她的名字。

“我们都是一样的，齐格勒博士。看看你在战场上复活的士兵——操纵生命——这点上你永远没资格指责我。”

那个恶魔于一团黑雾中隐没又显现，带着笑意的声音从背后传来，冷得像一把刀，直插她的心口。

“同样，我也给了她新生。”

莫伊拉的手指缓缓划过艾米丽的脸颊，她引以为傲的作品艳丽而冰冷，现在她会忘记如何去感受一切情感，不再有任何软肋。

“看看她，完美的造物。再也没有碍手碍脚的感情可以牵绊她。”

“你根本不是造物主……人类永远都不是造物主！”

“你忘了我的话，安吉尔。”莫伊拉又这样称呼她了，“少了一根肋骨的亚当总会有什么缺陷。我只是弥补了这个小小的缺陷而已。”

“但杰哈德……”齐格勒的声音压抑不住地颤抖。

“她自己了结了缺陷变得完美了，从她的亚当身上脱胎换骨。

“夏娃总是完美的。”

说出这句总结的莫伊拉•奥德莱恩仿佛一个真正的天神，背后照射来的阳光越过她高挑的身躯，将巨大的阴影投在安吉拉的面前。

而此时，端枪立在一旁的艾米丽•拉克瓦感觉不到悲伤，尽管理智告诉她此刻本应该悲伤，但胸腔中除了一颗跳动极缓慢的心脏外，只有一片空白，那片空白中只有一点点，微不可寻、细如针尖的失落感，在莫伊拉提及杰哈德的名字时。

在她想起，在她举枪瞄准莉娜•奥克斯顿的每一个瞬间。

 

<<<<

就算天国没有亚当，有两个夏娃。

 

-FIN-

 

*最后一句是歌曲《夏娃，夏娃》中的一句歌词，也是整篇文章的灵感来源，搞姬神曲不来了解一下吗！！


End file.
